


Seafoam

by Lancelot_of_the_revolution



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, the title is from the original little mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolution/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolution
Summary: A second chance. Andiron has weaseled his way into getting a second chance at life. There's conditions, of course, but the important thing is that he's here, in the world of the living. Hearth can have his brother back, and Andiron can live the life he never got.Now... About those conditions.





	1. Chapter 1

Blitzen was usually a pretty sound sleeper. He wouldn't have heard the clattering in the kitchen if he hadn't already woken up to use the restroom. 

 

_ We're getting robbed, _ he thought,  _ we're getting robbed and I'm in my sleep pants and I somehow managed to go through all that apocalypse bullshit without acquiring a single weapon that's not a duck.  _

 

He honestly debated just going back to bed, letting whatever happens happen, and dealing with the damage in the morning. But, come on, he'd fought gods! Mythical beasts! Seasickness! What could one robber do that fenris wolf couldn't? 

 

Blitz took a minute to grab the shower rod off the wall and remove the curtain from it to make a makeshift baseball bat. Better than nothing, anyway. He tiptoed to the front of the apartment, where the front door opens to the living room/kitchen/dining room, holding the shower rod over his shoulder, ready to swing. 

 

The noise was coming from… The fridge? Definitely the fridge. Suddenly he felt bad-- what if it was just some hungry kid? Another little Magnus forced to fend for themself? As Blitz turned the corner into the kitchen, he opened his mouth to give directions to the Chase Space. 

 

Before he could get a word out, the fridge slammed shut, revealing the culprit-- a scrawny blond kid with gray eyes and a missing front tooth. Blitz knew the kid- he'd seen him in that field all those months ago. He looked different now, more solid, but his face was unmistakable. He looked just like his brother. 

 

Blitz lowered the shower rod. “Andiron?” no way in Helheim. 

 

The kid mouthed something. Blitz wasn't an expert lip reader, but he was pretty sure he'd said “damn it!”

 

“Hey! Watch your language!” Blitz scolded him on instinct-- working with kids for just a few months had already taken its effects. 

 

The kid mouthed something again. 

 

“What was that?” this time Blitz had no idea what he'd said. 

 

He tried talking again, but Blitz still couldn't hear him. This time he just transferred the shower rod to one hand and tapped on his earlobe in an “I can't hear you” gesture. Then he realized how dumb it was to still be holding the shower rod and sat the whole thing on the floor. He wasn't going to hurt the kid, and even vaguely threatening him just felt cruel. 

 

The boy switched to asl,  _ You can't hear me?  _

 

“No,” blitz said out loud, “can you hear me?”

 

The boy nodded,  _ Stupid deal.  _

 

“What?”

 

The kid didn't elaborate. Instead, he signed,  _ check it out, B-l-i-t-z! I'm back! Did you miss me?  _

 

“what the fuck?” Blitz whispered in disbelief. 

 

_ Language! _ he signed with a shit eating grin. 

 

“You're dead! You've been dead for 12 years! And now you're in my kitchen, I'm allowed to say ‘what the fuck’ about that,” Blitz couldn't help but try to defend himself. 

 

_ Wasn't that blond kid dead, too? He felt dead. You shouldn't be surprised.  _

 

“Magnus is different-- why are you in my kitchen?”

 

_ good question,  _ andiron frowned _ , Is my brother here? _

 

“Yeah, he's asleep? You're here for him, I guess,” at least that aspect of the situation made sense-- Andiron was here to see Hearth. The “how” was still unknown, but having a “why” made things a tad less confusing. “Want me to wake him up or…?”

 

Before Andiron had a chance to answer, he was swallowed up by the air around him, vanishing with a soft  _ pop _ . Blitz found himself alone in the kitchen, staring at empty space. 

 

He stayed there for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. Andiron was back? How back? He was still a little see through, his outline still a little blurry. He definitely wasn't alive. But a ghost wasn't nothing. Was he going to be like Magnus now? Able to run around with the living? Or was this a one time deal that blitz had just wasted on himself instead of immediately getting hearth? 

 

Mid thought, Blitz was snapped back to reality by a pair of ghosty hands floating where andiron was just standing. 

 

_ Go to sleep _ , they signed. 

 

Blitz had dealt with a lot of weird shit in his life, and through all that he learned one very important lesson: whatever is going on can usually wait till the morning. So he did what Andiron’s disembodied hands told him to do: he went back to bed. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Why is there a shower rod in the kitchen?  _

 

Blitz shrugged,  _ Thought I'd cook it for breakfast.  _

 

_ Yummy,  _ Hearth signed before picking up the shower rod to take it back to the bathroom. 

 

Blitz went over to start the coffee pot. Since moving to Midgard, Hearth had developed a mild coffee addiction. Blitz was more of a tea person, but he figured he'd start a pot for Hearth, anyway. 

 

He’d just reached up to get a mug out of the cabinet when he saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned to see what was going on behind him, thoroughly spooked by the unexpected visitor. Blitz jumped about six feet in the air, dropping his mug in the process. 

 

“Odin’s beard, kid! You can't keep showing up like that!”

 

Andiron signed  _ sorry, _ but his face didn't give any indication of meaning it. 

 

“What's going on?!”

 

_ Long story,  _ Andiron glanced around the apartment,  _ Where's my brother?  _

 

“He's in bathroom, fixing the shower rod,” Blitz frowned, “I don't care how long the story is, I want to hear it,” Blitz really, really didn't want to be on the bad side of any more gods, and it felt like harboring a ghost might get him there with Hel. 

 

_ The shower rod you left here? You're lazy.  _

 

“Excuse me? It was two in the morning! I was trying to go back to bed!”

 

_ Who are you talking to?  _ Hearth was standing in the entryway to the kitchen, just a few feet in front of Andiron. Hearth couldn't see him? That hardly seemed fair. 

 

Blitz signed,  _ talking to myself,  _ at the same time Andiron shouted “HEARTH!”. At least, that's what Blitz assumed he'd shouted, he still couldn't hear the kid. 

 

Hearth kicked a piece of mug, causing it to skitter across the floor,  _ what happened?  _

 

_ Tell him I'm here!  _

 

Blitz shook his head,  _ Just dropped a cup.  _

 

Hearth frowned,  _ Are you okay?  _

 

_ Why won't you tell him?!  _ Andiron was stomping his foot, throwing a borderline tantrum.

 

_ Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get a broom.  _ Blitz stepped carefully out of the mess, and sprinted to the laundry room where they kept cleaning supplies. 

 

“That was my favorite mug!” 

 

_ Why did you lie?  _

 

Blitz pinched the bridge of his nose, “Because finding out that you're here but he can't see you would crush him, Andiron,”

 

_ Jerk.  _

 

“Why are you here? What's going on? If you explain it to me, I'll explain it to him,”

  
  


Andiron furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of how to describe what was going on. 

 

_ I'm a gift for Hearth. I convinced H-e-l to give me a second chance, to reward him for stopping…  _ He paused,  _ stopping… The end. I can't spell it.  _

 

“Ragnarok, he helped stop Ragnarok. Odin gave him magic lessons, I guess Hel doesn't want to be out done,”

 

_ Yes! If I can prove myself, I get to be alive again. For him. My idea.  _

 

“Prove yourself how?” Hel was putting an 8 year old on a hero’s journey now?

 

_ Prove death hasn't affected me. Prove I can still feel love and happiness and pain and stuff. When I prove myself I become more alive. I'll also get older, so I'll be 20 by the time I'm done. If I can finish every task in less than four months, I get to stay.  _

 

“Like the Little Mermaid?”

 

Andiron frowned,  _ what's that?  _

 

“It's a movie. And a book, but the movie is better. It's… kinda like what you're doing, but it's not important-- what are your tasks?”

 

Andiron shrugged,  _ Don't know. Hel won't tell me. They have to happen on their own.  _

 

“But they're emotions and experiences you need to have, right?”

 

Andiron nodded. That didn’t seem too hard.

 

“And at the end of it, Hearth will be able to see you too, right? You'll be alive?”

 

_ Yes. Before that, if I find the right task, he'll be able to see me as a ghost. The more I do, the more I can interact with the world, I'll be able to speak and touch things and all that. For now, though, you were the first one to see me, so only you can see me. And you can only see me, you can't feel or hear me.  _

 

The laundry room door opened to reveal Hearth’s questioning face,  _ what's taking so long?  _

 

“Couldn't find the broom,”

 

Hearth raised a brow,  _ You're holding it.  _

 

“Just found it,” Blitz pushed past Hearth to go back to the kitchen, but Hearth grabbed his arm as soon as they got into the living room. 

 

_ What's going on?  _

 

Blitz shifted the broom to his elbow to talk,  _ Nothing, everything is fine.  _

 

_ You're acting really weird today. If something is wrong, I can help.  _

 

To the side of Hearth, Blitz could see Andiron jumping up and down, alternating between pleading with Blitz and calling him a “dumb stupid head”. 

 

_ Okay,  _ Blitz said,  _ I give up. You asked who I was talking to?  _

 

_ Yes.  _

 

Blitz braced himself for the conversation to follow,  _ I was talking to your brother.  _

 

Hearth’s face turned stoney,  _ That's not funny.  _

 

_ I know! It's not a joke! He's right next to you! You just can't see him.  _

 

Hearth didn't respond, but his set jaw and glaring eyes showed Blitz that he definitely didn't believe him. Who could blame him? Blitz imagined what it would be like if the roles were reversed, if Hearth suddenly showed up claiming he’s been chatting with Blitz’s dad. Blitz would assume it was a tasteless joke, the same way Hearth had, and he’d be angry too.

 

_ Tell him about the deal!  _ Andiron pleaded,  _ He’ll understand! _

 

Blitz nodded,  _ He says he made a deal with Hel to come back, to reward you for helping save the world. He can come back to life if he does well.  _

 

_ You're lying.  _ Hearth was starting to tear So was Andiron, staring up at his grieving brother. 

 

_ I'm not! You just can't see him because the magic messed up! But he's here! I wouldn't lie about him!  _ Blitz felt absolutely hopeless. How could he prove something that barely existed?

  
  


Hearth shook his head, in anger, disgust, betrayal, Blitz couldn't tell. Probably all three. He turned like he was going to leave the apartment. Andiron hugged onto Hearth’s arm, like he was trying to stop him from leaving. Andiron’s arms had no effect, but something else did. 

 

A small silvery streak had been left on Hearth’s arm where Andiron’s face had touched. Hearth looked down at it as it faded away, leaving his arm completely dry. He looked up at Blitz,  _ what was that? _

 

_ He cried on you. He doesn't want you to leave.  _ Blitz made a mental not to thank Hel later

 

Hearth nodded to the space beside him,  _ Andiron is right here?  _

 

Blitz nodded.

 

Hearth reached into the rune pouch on his belt and pulled out  _ othala, _ holding it up to about where Andiron’s head was. What was he doing? Trying to pull Andiron back to the living with the power of family?

 

As soon as he started to cast something, though, his fingers started turning skeletal, like his flesh was melting off. Andiron, wide eyed, smacked the rune out of his hand, and then knelt down to pick it back up for him off the floor. Hearth stared at the floating rune for a moment before returning it to is bag. 

 

Hearth shook his head, bewildered,  _ I’m sorry I doubted you.  _ He said to Blitz, and then, in Andiron’s direction,  _ what was that? _

 

_ You can't help me with this, Hel won't let you. I need to do it myself.  _

 

Blitz relayed the message, and, with Andiorn’s help, explained everything else. He explained the rules of the deal and the goal they were working toward. Andiron explained that it was supposed to be Hearth that could see him, and that Hel had refused to let him correct the mistake. He also explained that the tear and the rune were one time occurrences that Hel had allowed, and he wouldn't be able to do it again until he'd finished the tasks. 

 

_ So in four months I get my brother back?  _

  
Blitz nodded,  _ as if he never left.  _


	3. Chapter 3

“So what does this mean?” 

 

“Mostly it means that for the past two weeks every second of every day has been spent being watched by my best friend’s kid brother,” Blitz said, “Which isn’t uh… it isn’t great.” After the first couple days Blitz discovered that Andiron couldn’t ever get more than about 20 feet away from him, which had turned out to be a bit of a pain in the ass.

 

“I can imagine,” Alex frowned. 

 

“Oh, you really can’t.”

 

Andiron stuck his tongue out from behind Magnus,  _ Oh shut up! You love me! _

 

Blitz rolled his eyes, “And he’s got the best commentary,”

 

“Hearth’s brother is a smart ass?” Alex asked, “Who’d have thought?” 

 

Andi snickered,  _ I like Green Hair! _

 

“Her name is Alex, actually,” Blitz said, then glanced at Alex’s raised brow, “Er- His name is Alex- sorry,”

 

_ You don’t know if Green Hair is a boy or a girl? _

 

“It’s complicated,” Blitz waved it off.

 

“He asked about my pronouns? It’s really not that complicated, Andi,” Alex announced in no general direction, “Right now I’m a boy. Usually I’m a girl, and when that happens I get called she. Blitz is kind of bad about remembering when I switch, but I love him anyway,”

 

Andi nodded,  _ that makes sense.  _ He paused, thinking, then signed again, _ Am I ever gonna turn into a girl? _

 

Blitz relayed the message.

 

Alex laughed, “I love little kids- I’d say probably not, because most people don’t, but if you do that’s totally fine and you can come to me with any questions, okay?”

 

Andi nodded,  _ I like Green Hair best, he’s cool.  _

 

Magnus plopped down on the couch next to Alex, “What’d he have to say about that?”

 

“Apparently, Alex is his favorite.” Blitz snorted.

 

“Hear that, Magnus?” Alex elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs, “I’m his favorite!”

“Congratulations,” Magnus said, “The dead eight year old thinks you’re cool.”

  
  


“That’s because I’m cool.”

 

Magnus turned to Blitz, “So what does Hearth have to say about all of this?”

 

Blitz smiled, “He was… shocked at first, but he’s overjoyed to have his brother back,”

 

“Can he see Andi, too?”

 

“No…” Blitz’s smile fell, “No, I wish he could, but I’m the only one. For now, at least,”

 

“When do we get to see the kid?” Alex asked, looking around as if he’d show up at any minute, “I wanna meet him.”

 

_ Soon, I hope.  _

 

Blitz mirrored the sentiment.

 

~

 

Blitz opened his eyes to see a hyper-pale child staring, unblinking, at him through the darkness.

 

He screamed.

 

“Christ, Kid!” He clicked on the lamp and sat up, “You need to stop scaring me like that!”

 

_ Sorry.  _ Andi looked… sad? What was there to be sad about at three am?

 

“Something wrong?”

 

_ I feel scared.  _ He had the biggest puppy dog eyes Blitz had ever seen.

 

Blitz rubbed his eyes, “What’s there to be scared of, kid? You’re a ghost. You’re probably the scariest thing in this building.”

 

Andi shrugged,  _ I don’t know. Stuff. _

 

“I’m sorry you’re scared,” Blitz made a move to ruffle the kid’s hair before he remembered that wouldn’t actually do anything.

 

_ That doesn’t help.  _ Andi glared at Blitz.

 

Blitz sighed, “I promise I’d never let anything happen to you, Andi. You’re absolutely safe here, Hearth and I will make sure of it. There’s nothing to be scared of,”

 

_ Can I sleep in your bed? _

 

Blitz paused, “Can you what?”

 

_ Sleep in your bed? So I won’t be scared. _

 

“But you’ve got a whole bed right over there… I built it for you so you wouldn’t  _ have to _ sleep in my bed…”

 

_ But I’m scared _

 

“No I… I got that much, Andi. It’s just... “ Blitz faltered, trying to figure out how to turn down the kid without hurting his feelings.

 

Andi clasped his hands in front of him, like he was praying, and put on his absolute best puppy dog eyes. He looked absolutely pitiful.

 

Blitz huffed, “Alright, fine, just… stay on your side of the bed, and don’t wake me up anymore,”

 

Andi gave Blitz a quick hug around the shoulders before jumping into the bed. It wasn’t until the next day that Blitz realized he could feel the hug that Andi had given him.


End file.
